


Something that you can't change

by cris_runs_the_world



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cris_runs_the_world/pseuds/cris_runs_the_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the fears of Cristiano Ronaldo. And the way that Irina helps him to get trough it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that you can't change

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for the short chapters. It started as a one or two shot, but the others wanted more chapters so that's why are these so short. This is my first work.

Cristiano’s Point of view

I hadn’t slept in 3 days, and when I did sleep, I had nightmares. It was Juni‘s first day of school and I was thinking about what he would be like in class. Will he have as many friends as I did? Will he be the kid who is hated by everyone? Will he be distinguished in the eyes of the teachers because I’m his dad? I really hope that he won’t be known as the kid who “ is stupid and has an arrogant father”. I can only hope he won’t. If it happened, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. I thought about not taking Juni to his first day and just send my lovely sister Katia with him, but….but I couldn’t do it, it wouldn’t be me. So here I am, in the car, full of fear and I can’t do anything to stop it. I just hold on to Juni‘s warm hands with my trembling one. We step out of the car when Junior asked me:  
”What’s wrong, daddy? Why are you so sad? This is my first day of school and you’re not happy” … - I scratched his head and he just glanced at me with disappointment.  
My heart had broken into million pieces. It’s not enough, that I’m the unhappiest man on this planet right now, but then I make my kid as sad as me. I can’t do anything right, I just fuck things up. SAY SOMETHING TO HIM!  
”We have to go now my little sunshine. If we don‘t hurry, then you’ll be late….”  
What a solution Cristiano, like a real daddy…  
We went into the school. It was full of excited kids. They were running, screaming, shouting, playing and they were doing everything a kid likes to do. As soon as we stepped in, the parents were looking at me so contemptuously. I knew this feeling all too well. It happens every shitty time, when I go in a shop, to the market or when I go for a swim. It wasn’t an embarrassing moment, minute, or even hour, but for Junior this was degrading and grievous, he couldn’t do anything without any sniffy glances.  
Junior’s Point Of view

Me and daddy stepped into the lounge and I saw a lot of kids. My first thought was about how amazing this would be, now I had people to play football or hide-and-seek with. I looked again and saw a pretty girl, with long brown hair like Iri’s and she looked very friendly. I ran to her without saying anything to dad because I felt that he was not in good condition. When I got to her I told her my name and then I asked her name. But as she tried to reply to me, her mommy just covered her mouth and repeated my name again.  
”Are you Cristiano Ronaldo’s kid? The footballer‘s son?” – I’ve never seen such a big brown eyes like hers. I thought that her eyeballs would jump out or something. I was wondering, why this was so horrible and unacceptable, that my dad is who he is. I just stared at the girl‘s shoes, when her mom started to shaking me, asking me who I was.  
”Yes, he is my daddy and I’m proud of him.” - I glanced at the pretty girl, who seemed to be really confused. Then the mom picked her up into her arms.  
”Oh, Trisha we need to speak with Mrs. Fox. Sorry, my darling”… - She said with an irritating voice.  
”But mom, I want to play with Junior! Can I just stay here, until you speak with Mrs. Fox?”– She didn’t respond. Her mom took her away from me, but Trisha waved at me and I waved back at her. I hope that was not the last time I saw her.  
Cristiano‘s Point of view

I was standing next to him in the lounge, when he just ran away to a little girl. What a surprise. He has always been too shy to speak with girls. But now he left me alone without saying anything. Why? Was he angry of me? I don’t know. It could have been that he felt like I was just a shame or a burden to him. 10 minutes later, after I spoke with Mrs. Fox, I saw Junior standing all alone in the middle of the room with his head down. I stepped closer to him, first I grabbed his shoulders and I looked into his big browns eyes, I could see they were full of disappointment. I hugged him as tight as I could. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder. I was trying to not cry in front of him. But I couldn’t hold it back, my eyes were full of tears and after a few seconds I broke down crying.  
” Daddy, don’t cry. I’m fine. But If you cry, I’ll be sad. Why are you crying? Why are you acting so strange?” – Juni asked.  
”I just can’t handle my feelings. It’s your first day and every dad would be touched by this situation. It’s nothing special. I’m just exhausted. I’ve had 2 matches this week.” - I said as I chocked back my tears .Yeah, I know I shouldn’t lie, but I didn’t want to tell him. Because he had no powers to do anything against this. After a minute of awkward silence I held his soft hand and we went home to have dinner with Irina.  
Irina‘s Point of view

By the time I cooked the boys favourite food, they had arrived. I was waiting for them for so long, I wanted to hear everything about Juni’s first day of school. I wanted to know about the kids and I wanted to see Junior’s big smile. But they weren’t as happy as I had imagined. Junior ran to me and gave me two big kisses. He ran to his place on the table. Yes, he has an own place next to Cris‘s seat on the left and I always sit on his right. I went to Cris who seemed to be stressed and broken. I’ve never seen him so helpless. He leaned toward me and he whispered into my ears quietly.  
” Babe, please help me, I’m broken and I need a few minutes to calm down. Please, take care of Juni until I visit my mom.” – He leaned back and all I could see was a desperate look. I swallowed hard and held his trembling, cold fingers.  
”Don’t you want to eat first what I made for you? It’s your favourite food. You’ll pass out If you don’t eat.”  
”I don’t really have an appetite, I want nothing else than to speak with my mother and calm down. Irina, sweetheart please let me go. I don’t want to fall apart in front of Junior.” – When he said Junior, a big tear rolled down his cheek, he quickly wiped it off.  
”Go, darling. Do what you think is best for you. I will take care of him, don’t worry.” – He gave a soft kiss on my forehead and went toward the door.  
”I love you, I don’t know how to repay you for this”- And he closed the door.  
I stepped into the dining room, where Junior was waiting for me. He didn’t speak with me during dinner, he was quiet. It was strange because he always speaks a lot during dinner, sometimes we can’t eat calmly because he disturb us with a lot of questions. But not today. He pushed the food to and fro and I knew that something was wrong with him, I could feel it in the bottom of my heart, it hurt him.  
”Hey, If you don’t want to eat then let’s play something in your room.” – He didn‘t answer.  
”I think you don’t want to play. Do you? ”- He crawled into my lap and hugged me tightly.  
”Tell me about your day, honey! I‘m excited. How many friends did you find?” – He didn’t look at me. I stroked his back and he bursted out crying.  
”I’ve found no friends. I have no friends there. I started to speak with a girl but her mommy didn’t let us. She took her away. I know just one thing about her…. Her name is Trisha and she is pretty like you!”  
” Awww, don’t you worry. Her mommy ought to be busy and Trisha had to be with her. You should speak with other kids too. You shouldn’t give up after the first person. You’re such a nice, cute, funny and adorable boy, I can’t believe that you can’t find friends. And don’t cry, for me? Because I’ll cry with you and I know you don’t like it when my make-up smudges.”  
”Yes, I don’t like it because your beautiful face gets dirty with black tears…” – He smiled and forgot about crying. He carried on speaking.- ”But I forgot to tell you that her mom took her away because my dad is Cristiano Ronaldo. It hurts me so much, because daddy means everything to me and he is my idol. And I want to be as good as a person as he is! What should I do, I can’t help who I am.”  
”Don’t say that! You are Cristiano Ronaldo Junior and no one can tell you to not be. Parents just envy your daddy because he achieved everything he wanted. But they couldn’t. Don’t worry about them. And the parents can’t do anything, when their kids are at school. I know that you’re going to have a lot of friends who will love you for who you are. And maybe they will change their parents minds…. Surely.” – I picked him up and went to his room and I laid him down on his bed.  
”I love you so much! You are like a mommy for me! I’m happy that you are here and help me. But, I don’t like, that I have to sleep now at 4 pm.. I really don’t like it!”– He laughed so enchantingly.  
” But you’re going to sleep, because you had a long day.”  
”Please sleep with me! I don’t want to be alone.”– I jumped on his little bed and we fell asleep in less than 5 minutes.


End file.
